youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Doyouknowellie
Elisa Spigariol (born ), better known online as doyouknowellie is an Italian YouTuber who moved to London in 2012 to study Digital Film Production and continue her YouTube career. She is originally from Treviso, in the north-east of Italy, but she has been living in London for three years now. Her channel features funny sketches, vlogs, books and films recommendations, song covers, short films and mental illness awareness videos. She has more than 14 thousands subscribers and more than 1 million 300 thousand views. She is known for making videos both in English and Italian. She often calls her fans 'munchkins' and her followers identify themselves 'elliers'. History She opened her channel on the 14th of February 2012, making a video called "Saint Valentsucks Day" talking about why St Valentine's Day was a stupid excuse for a celebration. It was filmed with a webcam and she still wasn't planning on making YouTube her future career. She then uploaded "Shit Klainers Say", jokingly mocking Glee fans - and so herself. Her YouTube exploded when she later uploaded the "Hard Life of a Fangirl" video, explaining what fangirl culture was like in a very funny and relatable way that started bringing to her channel her first proper audience. Wearing wigs, moustaches, talking about funny matters and making fun of ordinary things she gained a name in her community and started talking about books and personal matters as well. After a video where she read and criticised '50 Shades of Grey' she later uploaded a Draw My Life video where she revealed she has been suffering from General Anxiety since middle school and have been struggling with it for a long time. This made her known in her community not only for been into fandoms and funny sketches, but also for being relatable on that side, making herself chief of a movement for mental illness awareness and community. She also started a web series called "The Fandom Chronicles" where her, her sister and a friend of hers dress up as fandom characters and meet in the same universe due to a crack on Tumblr wall. In September 2012 she moved to London to pursue her Filmmaker career studying Digital Film Production in university which, she stated on Twitter and multiple videos, was something she never thought she would be able to do especially do to her anxiety. She started making videos in English and actual short films, first of all "Creatures of the Abstract" that she wrote, produced, filmed and edited herself as most of her projects. After that she did "Lost in Trascription", written by her fellow friend Elena Sozza. Her latest one, made with her university friends Matt Ley and Millie Johnston, "Bad Cop, Worse Cop" which features also Jamie Paul, Dan Stokes, Liam Dryden and Connor Jatter. Her channel is now a nerdy meet up for people interested in TV shows, books, films, pop culture, important matters, music, mental illness support and funny sketches. Trivia * She moved to London in 2012. * She is known for being a Twilight fan when she was 13 and being a huge hater nowadays. * She used to write fanfictions and her stories had thousands of views. * She announced she is about to complete her third book and that she is trying to have it published. * She went vegan in February 2015. * She has been struggling with anxiety - and getting better - since she was 12. * She is fluent in both Italian and English. * Her favourite TV shows are Doctor Who, Sherlock, Game of Thrones, American Horror Story, Supernatural, Humans and many more. * She is a fan of coming of age books. * Her favourite books are The Humans by Matt Haig, Looking for Alaska by John Green, Norwegian Wood and 1Q84 by Haruki Murakami and The Perks of Being a Wallflower. * She plays the guitar, piano, ukulele and is trained in singing. * She pretty much hates pointless romance, as she states in "When Love Ruined Half Literature". * She works both as a freelance photographer and filmmaker. * At her meet-ups she is popular to always bring Italian cookies called 'Gocciole'. Filmography *''Bad Cop, Worse Cop (2015) '' *''Someone who Takes Care of You'' (2015) *''Almost Human (2015) ||Currently in Production'' *''What’s with the White Flowers (2015) || currently in production *''Of Homesickness and Future (2015) introspective short '' *''What If Objects Could Talk (2015) '' *''Just a Girl (2015) instorspective short '' *''Reason – Rival Minds (Music Video) '' *''Lost in Trascription (2015) *''“Runaway” by Rival Minds Music Video (2015)'' *''Life is What You Make of It (2014)'' *''Red and Gold'' short film by Henry Croston (2014) *''Anxiety and YouTube'' documentary (2014) *''Rent (Academic Production) (2013)'' *''25 years of Alternativa (2014)'' *''Creatures of the Abstract (2014) *''Alienation (2014) *''GLEEKS the Musical (2014) '' *''Cronache del Fandom'' (2013-2014) short web series Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Italian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians